All By Myself
by Dreamer from North
Summary: This is my first songfic so don't kick me. It's based on the song 'All By Myself' by Celine Dion. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: i do not own Inu-yasha nor the song 'All by myself' by Celine Dion.  
  
This is my first song fick so please don't hit me.  
  
---  
  
§All by myself§  
  
Kagome listened how the raindrops hit the roof of her home. She had had another fight with Inu-yasha and knowing how much she loved him it hurted her to fight - fight like this. She had again run away - away from him - and now he was weeping here in her bead.  
  
Inu-yasha walked slowly forward in the rain. The ground was wet and he could feel the soft mud between his toes, but he didn't care. The darkness had fallen and he looked up into the sky at the dark clouds.  
  
~When I was young I never needed anyone And making love was just for fun Those days are gone~  
  
Slowly his eyes formed Kagome's beautiful face of the clouds. He had again made her upset. He was again the one to be blamed. He sighed and closed his eyes letting the cool drops of water fall on his face.  
  
~Livin' alone I think of all the friends I've known When I dial the telephone Nobody's home~  
  
Kagome looked out of her room's window at the dark clouds up in the sky. She saw nothing else in the clouds but Inu-yasha's grumpy face. With that sight she covered her face in her soft pillow. Her tears wettened the pillow when her shoulders trembled when trying to keep from crying.  
  
~All by myself~  
  
Inu-yasha stopped when he saw the God tree where he had been sleeping. Kagome had awaken him up on that day and he had thought her to be Kikyo.  
  
~Don't wanna be All by myself~  
  
He walked beside the tree and sat down beside it. His back leaned on it and his memories drifted back to the day when they first met. To the day he hadn't known that he would feel this way.  
  
~Anymore~  
  
The rain had passed when Kagome woke up. Her pillow was all wet and when she looked out from the window she saw the dark clouds to move away and let the sun trough. She sat up and stared out from the window having only one certain hanyo in her mind.  
  
~Hard to be sure Sometimes I feel so insecure~  
  
Inu-yasha woke up when a bigger drop got on his nose. He opened his eyes slightly and then looked up. The sun was shining brightly at his eyes. He had the strangest dream ever. He had seen her, Kagome, there with him. In his arms sleeping.  
  
~And loves so distand and obscure Remains the cure~  
  
He recalled the dream and suddenly felt an emptiness. He brought his hand to his chest. He felt pain. Pain of emptiness in his heart. What was it? What was he missing? He looked up at the God Tree and whispered "Kagome."  
  
~All by myself~  
  
Kagome opened the door slowly. She stepped out into the sunlight. She glosed her eyes and sighed sadly. Automatically she turned to look at the well-house. She should go back and say she was sorry.  
  
~Don't wanna be All by myself Anymore~  
  
Inu-yasha looked up and saw the well. The sun light went straight at it trough the still remining clouds. He hesitated, but he knew. He should say that he was sorry.  
  
~All by myself Don't wanna live All by myself Anymore~  
  
Kagome walked into the well-house. She stared at the well. How she wanted to see Inu-yasha's face again. even angry. She wanted to see him. She wanted to go and hug him. Hold him tight and never let go, but she feared.  
  
~When I was young I never needed anyone~  
  
He walked slowly to the well and kneeled beside it. She was there, he knew. She was there angry and he knew he had to tell her he was sorry. He looked over the barrier into the darkness of the well. He stared long and hard and felt how his heart hurt. Did he really need her? He needed her!  
  
~And making love was just for fun Those days are gone~  
  
She put her leg over the well's barrier. She had to tell him how sorry she was.  
  
Inu-yasha stood on the edge of the well. He looked down into the darkness. He should go there and tell her.  
  
~All by myself~  
  
Kagome lifted her leg back. She hesitated. What if he was still angry at her? What if he had run into Kikyo's arms? What if he didn't want to see her?  
  
~Don't wanna be All by myself Anymore~  
  
She turned around. She couldn't go. She feared to see him. But she wanted to see him.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
She heard those words so heavenly and dreamy. That was what she wanted to hear from him. He turned for the well again, but stopped. There he stood before her. He had an unfamiliar expression on his face. One that she had never seen on his face. One that was sorry.  
  
~All by myself Don't wanna live Oh Don't wanna live By myself, by myself Anymore~  
  
"I'm sorry" he repeated to her. His eyes studied at her. Would she accept his abology?  
  
She stared at him long. She repeated his words in her mind times after times. Then tears came to her eyes, but before she let them fall she jumped and put her arms around his neck. She held him tight and she would never let go - never let go of him.  
  
~By myself Anymore Oh All by myself Don't wanna live~  
  
Inu-yasha was stunned, but when feeling her warm body agains his he smiled. She wasn't angry at him anymore. He wasn't angry at her. With out a word he wrapped his arms around her. He was not alone anymore and never will. He tightened his arms around her.  
  
He would never let go - never let go of her.  
  
~I never, never, never Needed anyone~  
  
---  
  
So. here it is. I hope you liked even thought it was my first one and maybe not the best one.  
  
Please R&R and tell me what you think. It sounded better toward the end ^_^  
  
See ya! 


End file.
